This invention relates to a precise movement device for use in an apparatus for exposing a semiconductor wafer apparatus to a pattern on a mask with radiation, a precise measurement device or the like. More particularly, it relates to a precise movement device of the type for guiding a movable member with hydrostatic pressure or a magnetic field and for moving the movable member substantially without friction.
Such precise movement devices are known and generally include, as means for guiding a movable member such as a slider or rotor, hydrostatic guiding mechanisms using air or oils because of their guiding accuracy, durability and easy maintenance. In these precise movement devices, however, vibrations are liable to occur when the slider or rotor is stopped at a predetermined position, the vibrations being in the direction of advancement in the case of slider and being in the direction of rotation in the case of rotor. Because of the structure of and materials used in such precise movement devices for providing movement substantially without friction, insufficient force is available in the devices to attenuate the vibration. Therefore, a longer time is required to stop the slider or rotor at the predetermined position.